1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information memory system suitable for a recording medium which reciprocates.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, small-sized portable card-shaped recording media have been considered. In the case of reading out the information recorded on such a card-shaped recording medium and processing the information by a host computer and the like, there is the drawback that when the amount of information recorded on the card is large, it takes a long time until the processes to be executed on the host side are started.